


[Minyoon/豆浆]湿又野（下）

by Just94



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: 自以为在约炮的姜云x自以为在谈恋爱的宋麦
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[Minyoon/豆浆]湿又野（下）

姜昇润没敢留下来，假意急匆匆地轻敲浴室的门，声音半缩在嗓子里说他得走了。宋旻浩发现不了，他被闹腾的猫弄得全身是宠物香氛的泡沫，花洒声掩盖了大半，他模糊地听见外头姜昇润说了些什么，他随口应了几声嗯嗯，继续和猫对峙。

姜昇润得到应声才放心离开，下了楼，外头风一刮，他又开始后悔自己怎么没把风衣外套从宋旻浩车里拿出来，不过等坐上的士，身体回温了倒是又舔着唇角觉得至少下次过去的借口是有了。

虽然都是冲着解决生理需求去的，但是总不能弄得像低等动物似的。姜昇润想。

至少宋旻浩这人一看就青睐浪漫艺术主义。

浪漫艺术主义爱好者宋旻浩等给猫吹完毛出来，发现客厅早已经空荡荡的，暖气已经被贴心地打开了，倒翻的香薰气味还余了些，他们没开大的照明灯，只有客厅小小的射灯亮着，CD机被打开，但声音没调太大，整个环境都轻柔舒缓。

但是人不在，玄关还整齐放着刚穿过的棉质拖鞋。

正在播放的是他昨天塞的CD，姜昇润并没换掉，而是让它继续单曲循环着首单。

Cherry Cola

宋旻浩想起歌名，低头看看怀里抱的猫，突然狠搓一把猫头，笑骂：“呀，你知道因为你调皮，让阿爸错过了一个多么美好的夜晚吗。”猫当然不懂，嗲声嗲气地舔着人手指头，宋旻浩没辙，把它放到猫爬架上让她自己玩，自己躺在沙发上长吁短叹，又实在觉得今晚来得太反转，泄气地给姜昇润发信息。

[怎么突然回去了？是不是我让你等太久了了TT ] 结尾要加上哭哭的表情。

[啊…抱歉，你也知道我们会社最近不是在进行交接吗，可能是又有什么纰漏了，所以我得去看一眼，今晚失约了——有机会的话，下次吧^^我也很期待。] 姜昇润回复的很快。

绝了，难道喜欢一个人的时候，连他带的符号笑眼都觉得可爱吗。宋旻浩把手机一扔，哀嚎了几句缓解自己手脚发麻的兴奋感，再继续从地毯上捡回手机打字。

[没关系，不生我的气就好，你的外套还落在我车上，什么时候有空？]

意料之中。

姜昇润微笑着，尽管除了躺在他膝盖上睡觉的黑色泰迪，并没有人看得见。他长摁下语音键：“周日吧，我去你那儿拿就好，今天的歌很好听，还想再听听。”

他声音醇厚，周围极静，语音很短，宋旻浩反复听了四五遍，却想不出什么更加绝妙的回答，仿佛一瞬间落入下乘。

[好。]

——这一局输了。宋旻浩捂着胸口。

总得在别的地方赢回来才行。

姜昇润被捏住手腕的时候还没反应过来，宋旻浩的手其实也暖不到哪里去，俩人暴露在外头的皮肤都是冷冰冰的，唯一的作用是让宋旻浩发现姜昇润的腕骨凸处的皮肤是粉色的。宋旻浩记起来上次看见姜昇润挽起袖子后露出的手肘——也是粉色的。

过份引人遐想了。

是因为皮肤薄吗，所以颜色鲜嫩得紧，还是因为瘦又白呢，那有痕迹大抵很好看吧，不管是舔吮出的还是拍打出的，再覆上饱满的水光，来源也许是亲吻后牵扯出的口齿津液，也有可能是被性器进出时被带着出来顺着臀缝留下的淫渍。

“旻浩啊？想什么呢？可以开车了。”

姜昇润见宋旻浩出神，手伸过来挠挠他掌心，当做刚刚因为要系安全带把手抽回去的小补偿。宋旻浩被他唤回神，不自觉上下吞咽了一下唾沫，纵使他已经口干得不行。姜昇润见状递了瓶水给他润喉，宋旻浩却摆手拒绝了。

“没，没事。”

“……？”姜昇润歪头。

宋旻浩受不了他不解的模样，突然觉得刚刚的思维发散着实太不正经了些，姜昇润怕是怎么也想不到自己已经脑海模拟了一遍应该怎么操他了。

“好，那我们出发？”

“嗯。”

姜昇润看着宋旻浩终于打起精神，笑眯眼。

虽然后入很深，但是我还是更喜欢正面呢。

宋旻浩必须要为自己之前的发言正式道歉。

谁说姜昇润是他妈的绝世小甜心？操他妈的，哪儿有长得奶里气挂着天使笑容的人在上床的五分钟内甜笑着用手指抵着他额头说出：“我讨厌口活，但我可以用手，但如果你喜欢的话，可以最后射在我脸上，我不介意，因为你今天的音乐品味一如既往的好。”

操他妈的！操！

脏话表达不了宋旻浩此刻惊怒的心情，他箍得姜昇润腰上都是印子，咬着牙问：“你装纯有一套啊？”

姜昇润眨眨眼，很快就接口：“你不喜欢吗？”

“我们到底是谁纯情啊kkkk ”

“生气了吗旻浩呀？”

宋旻浩狠狠掐了一把姜昇润的乳尖，警告他闭嘴。

“算了，可惜我今天准备得很好呢。”

宋旻浩看着姜昇润下床打算走，终于开口：“我以为我们在发展感情，才……”哪能想到这个臭小子就只想着搞他，还不惜装纯情搞他。

姜昇润捡衣服的手一顿，宋旻浩紧紧盯着他动作，最后换来一声笑。

“好啊，那就试试。”

他喜欢正面，这样可以对视。

而宋旻浩眼里唯一可以被看到的，只有赤忱的爱意。

所以这一局注定全盘皆输

end.


End file.
